Living with the Boys
by three-colour-rainbow123
Summary: When Townsville get sick of the Rowdyruff boys and their endless mischief, the best punishment they can think of is sticking them with the girls. Will they kill each other in the process? R&R if you want me to keep going.
1. Chapter 1

Cheers rang through the city as the Mayor of Townsville picked up the giant scissors and cut the red ribbon that announced the opening of the newest building in the city. The shimmering glass of the skyscraper made the civilians yell in delight and everything was perfect. That is until a red blur powered straight through the building.  
The building still stood, though there was a gaping hole in one side, smoke billowing out of it. The tiny Mayor for once was truly angry and the civilians coughed as they stared in shocked dismay.  
The world was silent until the rubble moved and a teenage boy, rubbing his head, stood up sheepishly.  
From the top of the next building, a boy clad in green stood triumphant. "That's what you get for touching my food stash!" He yelled and the civilians glared at the boy who had turned the day into a disaster. The boy picked his red cap from off the ground and stared around with blazing red eyes.  
He grinned nervously. "Uh…. Sorry?"

"Never commit a crime in this city again," the little man behind the desk growled. "Or you'll be earning a one way ticket to Citysville." The boys grimaced and hung their heads. "Not a teensy, eensy little-?" Butch, the boy in green began, mussing up his black hair.  
"None," Mayor said venomously. "Nada, zero, nil. You hear me?! You have caused enough chaos in this city as it is and I have just thought up a suitable punishment."  
"Y-you aren't gonna kill us, are you Mr Mayor?" said the blonde boy Boomer. His eyes lifted imploringly to the Mayor's in his high chair and some of the bristle left Mayor's moustache. "Of course not boy!" Mayor spluttered staring at the blue eyed boy with blank dismay. He sighed with relief when there was a knock on the door and three girls flew in, clad in pink, blue and green.  
"What is it Mayor?" asked the girl in pink anxiously. Her eyes flickered around the room until it came in contact with a pair of red ones.  
She hid a smirk and landed with her sisters next to the boys.  
"Is there trouble Mayor?" Buttercup shrilled in excitement. "A monster? A criminal?"  
The Mayor shuffled his feet and gestured for Blossom to kneel down so he could whisper in her ear. Her face went bright red and her eyes flashed. She stood, her breathing coming in short puffs.  
"What is it Blossom?" asked Bubbles in concern, finally dragging her eyes away from Boomer. Blossom moved to whisper in Bubbles' ear and she gasped.  
Bubbles then turned to whisper in Buttercup's ear and she clenched her fists in fury. The boys watched the exchange with curiosity and dread.  
"Are you serious Mayor?" Buttercup said in a scary monotone voice.  
"N-no Buttercup," he said clearing his throat.  
Ms Bellum, who had been silent until now stood up. Butch's eyes were drawn to her long, shapely legs until Brick elbowed him hard in the ribs. He yelped drawing everyone's attention.  
"Now young lady," said Ms Bellum, ignoring Butch. "Don't go using that voice on the Mayor. These boys have been causing way too much chaos whether by accident or on purpose. Mayor has the right idea by leaving these boys in your care so you can teach them the right etiquette, manners and morals that Mojo never taught them. These boys have been allowed to run around at all manners, have caused disruption to the city and shown most terrible personalities and I honestly feel that they do not know any better."  
Buttercup hung her head in shame and the boys watched the exchange with the look of doom dawning on their faces.

"B-b-but you can't do this!" Butch cried, landing on his knees. "You can't let the _Puffs_ look after us! Surely there is someone better?"  
Buttercup rolled her eyes and Mayor shook his head firmly.  
"Mojo shall be told what is happening and you shall go and live with them until you learn better manners. I will arrange for you to go to school and you shall be with the girls at all times. _Do you understand?"_  
The boys hung their heads the lowest they could go and nodded their heads.  
Then the girls and boys headed home to the Professor who welcomed the boys with open arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Since living into a new house, the girls had all gotten their own rooms. They occasionally slept together when they sought company, but their rooms were their havens. But the house was huge. There were sixteen rooms in the house. Taken up already were the lounge room, kitchen, Professor's office and laboratory, Professor's room, Blossom's room, Buttercup's, Bubbles' room, the library, the play room, three bathrooms and three spare rooms, one of which Buttercup had filled with her sports stuff.  
It took a lot of grumbling before she agreed to move her stuff to the back yard and more grumbling still before she accepted the fact that Butch would be moving in there. The boys had quickly decorated their rooms in their signature colours and were quick to move in and get used to the comfort of The Powerpuff home. Brick frequently occupied the library, Boomer occupied the playroom (now adapted to teenager's needs including video games and television), and Butch occupied the lounge room. Mojo had not even called to say goodbye to them, or visited once. Not that the girls minded. Who wants an evil genius chimp in your home?  
The Mayor had kept true to his word about school and Brick seemed to be the only one who was looking forward to the week ahead. Other than Blossom of course. The two had proved fiercely competitive in intelligence, arguing over answers and the such whilst Buttercup and Butch argued more over sports and who was stronger. Butch had taken to flirting with Buttercup for the fun of seeing her uncomfortable. Buttercup only glared back and walked away. The only pair who showed no competitive nature at all were Bubbles and Boomer.  
The two seemed to be friends, and they never argued. At least, not in front of their siblings.  
The boys had taken to the Professor with affection and he them. Bubbles seemed delighted while Buttercup and Blossom were so obviously jealous that the boys teased them about it.  
The boys had been living there for four days when the day for school came.  
Blossom was up before her alarm and was quick to get ready. She threw on a white T-shirt that said Geek Girl on the front and pulled on her woolly pink cardigan and white skinny jeans. She tied her hair half up half down with a red ribbon and walked downstairs.  
She wasn't surprised when she saw Brick ready in a red T-shirt and black, skinny jeans. His hair auburn hair was messy under his old, red hat and his crimson eyes were sparkling with intellect. She caught herself staring and she quickly shifted her gaze, before he could catch her eye.  
Bubbles was next to be ready. Her hair was pulled back in two ponytails that curled slightly because of her recent shower. She wore a light blue knee length dress and her shoes were sensible ankle boots. She smiled at Boomer as he came down behind her.  
His ripped, denim skinny jeans blended slightly with his navy blue T-shirt and his hair was swept nicely from his eyes in very slight beach waves. His dark blue eyes sparkled cheerily and he smirked when he saw Butch was nowhere in sight.  
"Still asleep?" he said grinning. Blossom nodded. "I'll go wake them up." She walked past them all including Brick. She was about to ascend the stairs when she felt a foot touch her arse. She turned. Everyone was facing the other direction. Except Brick. He gave her a cheeky grin in exchange for her withering glare and she took the steps two by two to wake up her sister, leaving the others to eat.  
She grabbed the Emergency trumpet from next To Buttercup's door and walked into her room without knocking. She stood next to the bed and with pink eyes glittering with mirth, she blew the trumpet loudly into Buttercup's ear. There was a groan and Buttercup rolled over, only to fall flat on the green carpeted floor.  
"Ugh Blossom!" She groaned. "Serves you right for putting the alarm on snooze," Blossom said, smirking. "Now you have to wake Butch."  
Buttercup's eyes shot open. "No," she growled. "Yes," Blossom snarled back.  
With an angry yell, she snatched the trumpet from Blossom and proceeded to Butch's room. She pushed the door open and stood next to his bed. She was about to blow the horn when she stopped to look down at him. He had such a nice face. Too bad whenever she saw him it was either twisted in a smirk or a scowl. His face was smooth in sleep and his eyelids fluttered delicately. She sighed and lifted the trumpet to blow the horn.  
She blew it three times but he didn't flinch. In irritation, she threw the trumpet on the ground and put her hand on his shoulder to shake him awake.  
His hands shot out and grabbed her wrist and she was flipped over on the bed next to him, too stunned even to scream. She opened her eyes to see his face inches from hers and his deep green eyes flickered between amusement at Buttercup and annoyance at being shaken awake.  
He smirked and he moved his face closer. Then he paused.  
"School's in twenty minutes," he breathed, and then he was out of bed pulling on a green T-shirt and walking out of the room.

Buttercup sat up on the bed and felt her warm cheeks before violently shaking herself and going in her room to dress.  
She pulled on a pair of cargo pants and a slightly too small, light green T-shirt.  
She ran down for breakfast and then together they headed off to school.


	3. Chapter 3

As the super powered beings streaked through the sky, civilians below looked up in confusion. It wasn't common knowledge that the boys were now officially chaperoned by the girls and instead of the usual three coloured rainbow of light pink, light green and light blue it was now an interesting mix of colours that shot through the sky.  
Up the front there was a light blue and dark blue streak side by side. Slightly behind and next to the dark blue was a crimson streak and dark green streak whilst next to the light blue was a light pink and light green streak.

Bubbles and Boomer were the only two of the six that were willing to be seen together. The others made their dislike perfectly known and arguments were a common occurrence. Unfortunately, it was impossible to get away from each other. Mayor had made sure that the six had every class together, sat together in every class and even had lockers next to each other for the sole reason that the girls could keep an eye on the boys.  
So no matter how many times Blossom face palmed, Brick scowled, Buttercup growled or Butch sneered there was no getting away from each other.

When the six landed at school they made sure they stayed as far from each other as they could. But their arrival into the front gates was still noticed. Especially since the girls were famous super heroes and the boys were famous super villains. Well- ex super villains.

Mitch, Robin, Mike, Dexter and Mandy were waiting near the gates. They stood in a group and watched wide-eyed as the boys trailed behind the girls towards them. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup hugged their friends and said their hellos but their eyes kept straying back towards the boys who stood behind them.  
Finally Blossom sighed a little guiltily and turned, ushering the boys forward. Brick shot her an annoyed glance and they shuffled into the group circle.  
"Okay well boys, this is Mitch," she said gesturing to a shaggy, brown haired, brown eyed boy. "That's Mandy," she said pointing to a dark eyed, intimidating blond girl. "That's Robin," she said pointing towards a friendly looking, blue eyed, brown haired girl. Butch winked and she giggled. "That's Dexter," she said nodding towards a red headed boy with thick rimmed black glasses and a white lab coat. He raised an eyebrow. "And that's Mike," she said, pointing to a short, brown haired, blue eyed boy who waved shyly.  
"And guys you'd know the Rowdyruff boys, Brick, Boomer and B-"  
"Bitch," Buttercup interrupted giving her nickname for Butch. Butch glared and Mitch and Mike laughed, Mitch clapping him on the back. "How's it going dude?"  
Butch grinned deciding he liked this boy. "It's Butch."

"They've never been to a real school before."  
Mandy and Robin raised their eyebrows in shock, their mouths agape. "You've never been to a real school before?" Robin whispered. Boomer shook his head shyly.  
Bubbles giggled and everyone turned to look at her. "Sorry," she giggled. "Classic 'Mean Girls' reference."  
Everyone laughed.

"Well welcome to Pokey Oaks High," Mike exclaimed. "I hope you like it here!"  
Boomer smiled at him. He seemed like a excitable guy.  
"Thanks uh, Mike right?" he asked, slightly nervous. He stood close to Bubbles, she being the only familiar thing in this big, new place.  
His new friend Mike smiled at him but before he could reply, they were being pushed aside by a mob of girls who squealed when they were in the presence of the Rowdyruff boys. Mandy, Robin, Mike, Mitch and Dexter were swept out of the way and stood outside the circle, giving each other curious glances at what was happening.  
The boys were also clueless, for they had never been close enough to a girl for them to squeal at them before. Was this a normal behaviour? Maybe something that happened every time a new student came to Pokey Oaks High?

Brick turned to look at Blossom close beside him and he figured it wasn't normal from the raised eye brows that curved above her lovely pink eyes.  
He mentally jabbed himself because her eyes weren't lovely. They were ugly, and pink and girly and made him want to hurl.  
He jabbed himself again for the obvious lie because even if they weren't lovely, they sure as hell weren't ugly.  
He shook his head rapidly to clear it and saw Blossom turn to look at him quizzically out of the corner of his eye. He was about to snarl at her not to look at him like that when the crowd of squealing girls parted and four figures walked in.  
The girl in the front smiled at them nicely, obvious even to Boomer that she was trying to be flirtatious. She had ginger hair tied back into two spectacular pom poms and her yellow sweater contrasted well with her royal purple skirt. Her brown eyes batted at them and she had her hands on her hips as her friends came into view from behind them.

Boomer dropped the book he was holding when he saw them and scrambled to pick it up. The girls giggled and there was a chorus of "Awwwwws," of adoration from the crown. Bubbles tensed and linked her small arm in his and Boomer looked at her surprised before looking at the newcomers. The girl in blue was so like Bubbles, but so not like Bubbles at the same time. She had blond hair tied in pigtails, but they were tied with blue bows and her hair reached mid back whilst Bubbles' pigtails reached her shoulders. She had a short, black skirt on and a dark blue crop top that clung to her so closely that Boomer gulped. Her black, bad ass high heels looked a bit precarious on the gravelly ground but she didn't seem to notice, frowning at Bubbles' and Boomer's arm lock ferociously. She narrowed her dark blue eyes at Bubbles and tossed her hair behind her shoulders, releasing a wave of perfume.  
On the other side of Princess stood two girls. One in red and one in green. Butch watched the girl in green with wide eyes and marvelled at her similarity to Buttercup. "Are you related?" he whispered into Buttercup's ear. She scowled. "Related? To that whore?" she snarled. His eyes widened at her venomous tone and he turned back to look at this supposed 'whore'. He did admit, she looked a little whorish.  
She had a short, dark green dress that was belted around the middle with a black, studded ribbon. Her black, fishnet stockings disappeared into her long, black, leather boots. Her black hair was spiked up, though - Buttercup noted - not as spiked up as when they were children.  
She smirked snobbishly and her dark green eyes twinkled with something dangerous. She looked unstable, much like Butch used to look before a fight.  
He looked at his brother who was staring down the red had on a red, chequered skirt and a light pink crop top. Her hair was a messy version of Blossom's, complete with a long, snaky, velvety red ribbon that couldn't seem to decide which way it wanted to go. Her dark pink eyes took in Brick and Blossom and then scanned the rest of the group.

"So," she said with a mock smile. "Our photocopies got to you first, hey?"  
Blossom bristled. "For you information _Berserk_ ," she said, saying the word as if she was swearing. _"W_ e aren't your photocopies. _You_ are from an alternate universe in which you were obviously hated by everyone. And that is why Jomo Momo decided to send you here _away_ from Viletown. And I can't say that I respect his decision but as long as you are in _our_ dimension you can behave appropriately by taking your smarmy arse elsewhere because it isn't needed here."  
Brick looked at her stunned. She had actually sworn. She must really hate this girl.

Berserk laughed. "Blossy it looks like your boyfriend has never heard you swear before. How sad." And then as an after thought. "Oh and by the way you shall keep my arse out of this conversation. It must be hard to though when you hardly have any ass to speak of yourself."  
Buttercup and Bubbles groaned and the girls around them did the same. Berserk turned to walk out and Blossom tensed. Before Brick or her sister could stop her she was on top of Berserk. Berserk yelled as her hair was pulled and her ribbon torn from her head.  
Then she laughed. "Who knew little Miss Know it All could have a little feistiness in her all," she laughed just before a fist was thrown into her face.  
Buttercup and Bubbles ran to pull Blossom off Berserk and Berserk's sister - Brat and Brute as the boys soon learned - ran to Berserk who laughed even as her nose leaked blood. "Your punches tickle," she spat spitefully before standing.  
The bell rang before a group of teachers could break up the Rowdyruff fan-girls and Blossom grabbed Brick, and Buttercup and Bubbles did the same with Butch and Boomer, and flew from the scene before they could be caught.  
When they were finally far enough away, Buttercup dissolved into laughter and high fived an amused Blossom. "That felt good," she said with a smirk before grabbing her stuff and hauling a stunned Brick to class.

Boomer seemed shaken and Bubbles took his hand and brought him to class. Butch looked at a still giggling Buttercup.  
"I like your laugh," he said sincerely. "I wish you would do it more often."  
And then he began the walk to class, the puzzled Buttercup not far behind.


End file.
